


Into the Light

by a_lanart



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Torchwood: Children of Earth day 1, the Hub exploded. What happened to Myfanwy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

Title: Into the Light  
Author: A Lanart  
Character(s)/pairings: Myfanwy  
Fandom and/or Prompt: Torchwood. No prompt  
Rating: G  
Spoilers/Warnings: I suppose you could say it's a spoiler for CoE  
Disclaimer: Anything you might recognise doesn't belong to me.  
Title from the song of the same name by Siouxsie and the Banshees

Written for consci_fan_mo Day 8

~*~

Into the Light

*

The air thundered, and smoke and debris boiled past her as she strained up, up and away from the place that had been her home recently before it turned to fire and blood in a burst of light and sound. She spared no thought for her strange nest mates, just concentrated on the beat of her wings as she tried to out-fly devastation for the second time in her life. Pain lanced through a wing and she had to resort to gliding, her flight muscles on that side useless, but the ground came rushing toward her too fast for her to compensate. She closed her eyes against the glare of golden light that suddenly bloomed in front of her, waiting for more pain as she hit the ground. It didn't materialise; in fact, her wing seemed to have stopped hurting. She opened her eyes again to find herself soaring above the sea under the warmth of the gentle morning sun. There was something below her, so she folded her wings and dived towards it, pulling out at the last minute in a swoop that made her tingle with life and joy. Whatever it was, it appeared to be made of rainbows and she followed the line of it for a while, enjoying the feel of the air in this new place. Then she realised she was no longer alone, that there was the beat of wings beside her. She dived and swooped again, only to be matched by the other as closely as flight allowed. She shrieked with joy, only one had been able to match her thus – her mate, who she thought she had lost in a blazing storm so long ago. Now it seemed she'd found him again and they flew into the sunlight together, never to be parted again, leaving the rainbow bridge far behind them.


End file.
